You Just Got Punked!
by shadowfan13
Summary: After spending an entire week watching TV, Sonic, along with Silver's help, decides to pull a prank on Shadow and post the video online. Is it harmless, or will it have dire consequences in the near future? Some Shadow x Amy. Please R & R!
1. Shadow Gets Punked!

Disclaimer: Although the original concept for this story is mine, Sonic and all other related characters are property of Sega; "Punk'd" is property of its respective owner(s).

Author's Note: Hey ya'll! Here's a brand new story that I will be working on along with "The Sonic X Files." I'll be finished with this story very quickly, most likely before I am even _close _to being done with my other story. Please R & R! Enjoy!

You Just Got Punked!

Friday Morning:

Spending a week- long binge watching reruns on TV, Sonic was suffering from a dreaded, almost incurable disease that cannot be avoided. No matter how many movies he watched on pay-per-view, he frequently found himself experiencing mind-numbing boredom. He had no opportunity to use his brain for any purpose other than mindlessly watch television after repeated bombardment of advertisements from media corporations. He would often find himself searching for another TV program without any desire to change the channel; it was as if his hand had a mind of its own. The day before, Sonic had spent two hours franticly searching for the remote, only to find that he had simply placed it on the coffee table after getting a snack. Finally, he decided that he was not going to spend the rest of his life watching TV. Sonic felt victorious after he pressed the "off" button on the remote control.

In his moment of glory, Sonic decided that he had to tell someone that he had cured himself of his boredom. He chose to call Silver; he knew that he had nothing better to do other than watching videos on the Internet and send text messages. Pressing the number 2 on his cell phone, he waited for Silver to pick up the phone. Sonic heard the sound of Silver's sleepy voice on the other end of the line.

Silver said, "Sonic, it's freaking two o'clock in the morning. What in God's name do you want?"

Sonic was surprised; "It can't be two o'clock in the morning! It was three in the afternoon when I first started watching television!"

Silver asked with an annoyed tone, "_Well, _how long have you been watching TV?"

"Only since last Friday…wait! I meant since three, why?"

There was silence on the other end of the line. After several long, arduous moments, Silver finally asked, "Sonic, do you mean to tell me that you've spent an entire week sitting on your butt watching television?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry; I had no clue it was that early in the morning." Sonic said with an apologetic tone in his voice.

"I'd figure you would pull something that stupid. I'm hanging up now, and the next time you try to call me, take a _long _look at the clock on your wall before you even _think _about calling me." Silver said, more than upset that Sonic would make such a dumb decision. "Hey, who am I 

kidding? This is Sonic I'm talking about; he's a complete idiot," he thought to himself. He was about to hang up the phone when Sonic called out over the phone line.

"Wait! Don't hang up just yet! Let me make it up to you! Give me a chance to redeem myself," pleaded Sonic.

"Do you _really_ want to redeem yourself, Sonic?" Silver asked.

"Yeah, I really want to redeem myself." Sonic replied.

"Okay, here's how you can make it up to me: I want you to wire me two hundred dollars for me to spend on lattes and hang up the phone right now. Is that understood?" Silver stated flatly.

"There is no way in God's good green earth that you would _ever _get two hundred dollars out of me! I don't even have that much money in my bank account, let alone enough money to buy you even _one _latte! Please let me make it up to you in another way!" Sonic was pleading desperately at this point.

"Sorry, that's the condition. I can't help the fact that you are irresponsible when it comes to finances. If there's no spending money, then I won't accept your apology." Silver said without any remorse. He was about to hang up the phone for a second time when Sonic called out over the phone line again.

"Please don't hang up! I have a good idea about how I can redeem myself. Just hear me out, okay?"

"Okay, I'm just _dying _to hear what you have to say." Silver said sarcastically.

"Oh thanks, that makes me feel _so _much better." Sonic retorted with equal sarcasm. He quickly decided to avert Silver's attention; otherwise, he most likely would never hear the end of this conversation. "How about we punk Shadow and post the video on the Internet? It would be absolutely hilarious, and we might have one of the most popular video clips ever produced!"

"What makes you think I want to make Shadow look like an idiot on the Internet?" Silver asked.

"Remember that nice laptop that you bought yourself for Christmas last year?" Sonic replied with his own question.

"Yeah, I had to spend almost three hundred dollars to have that thing fixed. Why do you ask?" said Silver.

"Well, you can thank Shadow for that; he tied your computer to a tree and used it as target practice," replied Sonic.

"WHAT?!" Silver shouted over the phone.

Sonic replied, "Yeah, and he also hit it several times with a hammer in a fit of rage."

There was a long silence over the phone line as Silver seethed with rage. "Shadow…must…PAY!!"

Realizing that his plan was working, Sonic quickly added, "By the way, did I mention that Shadow has a 100,000 dollar bright red Ferrari and that he's taking Amy out on a date tonight to Club Rouge?"

"Now that you mention it," Silver said with a dark, evil tone in his voice, "you never told me about his Ferrari."

"So, what are you going to do about it?" Sonic taunted him.

"I'm going to punk Shadow, and you're going to help me. You're going to use the camera on my cell phone. Meet me at Club Rouge at eight o'clock tonight." Silver said with the evil tone still in his voice.

"Okay, I'll see you then." Sonic hung up the phone and thought to himself, "Did I push Silver over the edge when I told him what happened to his laptop? Nah, a little bit of revenge might do him some good."

Later that night:

It was approximately 8:30 that night when Silver pulled into the parking lot of a convenience store about two blocks away from Club Rouge. As he walked through the silent streets, he could hear the sound of loud music as he came nearer to the club. He saw Sonic standing among the crowd of people outside waiting to get inside. Silver came up to him and pulled him out of the crowd.

"Hey! What's your problem? I thought we were going to punk Shadow while he was on a date _inside _the club!" Sonic said angrily.

Silver asked, "Sonic, do you see these cans of spray paint in my hand?" He held two cans of spray paint in his hands.

"Yeah, why does that matter?" replied Sonic.

"Do you also see those two kids walking up to us?" Silver asked again.

Sonic replied, "Yeah, and your point is…?" Sure enough, two kids were walking right up to them. One of them was a tall fox wearing a black baseball cap. The other one was short ferret with a gold chain around his neck.

"Make sure you get this on film," said Silver as he walked up to the kids, thrusting his cell phone into Sonic's hands. They were about to walk across the street when Silver called out, "Hey, do you want to earn twenty bucks?"

When the kids heard this, they ran up to Silver. The fox asked, "Twenty bucks a piece, or just for the both of us?"

He replied, "You're both going to get twenty bucks. I want you to spray paint that red Ferrari in the parking lot of that club. Make sure that you get paint everywhere; on the tires, windows, and doors; make sure that no space is left unsprayed."

"How do we know that you're going to pay us our money to spray that car?" asked the ferret boy.

"I'll give you each your twenty dollars, but you've got to cover that car in as much spray paint as possible, understood?" replied Silver.

The kids yelled out, "Thanks mister!" as they took off to the parking lot of Club Rouge. They immediately spotted Shadow's car among the rest of the other vehicles in the parking lot. Paint spewed out of the cans as the kids covered the car in garish blue and green colors. As they were vandalizing Shadow's car, Sonic held the cell phone high in the air, making sure that he didn't miss anything; if this was going to be successful, he had to make sure that every single detail was included.

At that moment, Shadow walked out of Club Rouge, holding Amy's hand as he tried to find his car. Silver had already found a hiding place behind a pile of boxes; Sonic hid behind an old Lincoln Navigator in the parking lot, capturing the events that unfolded with the cell phone camera. Shadow's jaw dropped as he saw what the kids were doing to his brand new car.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "That's a 100,000 dollar car you're spraying, and you're not even doing a good job either!! I'm going to sue you and your parents and make sure that both of you spend the rest of your life in jail!! DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

While Shadow was ranting and raving about the vandalism of his car, Amy was extremely mortified; she had never heard him speak, let alone shout, with that tone of voice. "I can't believe that you would yell at them like that, Shadow! They're just little kids!"

"Do you think that I'm supposed to care about that?! Look at what they've done to my car!!" Shadow was still in a shouting frenzy.

"Oh, so I guess _that _means that you would care more about your stupid car than to have a nice evening with me, is that right? I'm breaking up with you, Shadow, and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

"WHAT?! You're breaking up with me?!" Shadow was even more enraged. Sonic could actually make out a blood vessel that was forming on Shadow's head.

"You heard me! You care more about that car than you do spending time with me! I'm breaking up with you, and that's final!" After she said this, she left in a righteous anger, leaving him standing in the parking lot. The kids took off, for fear that something bad might happen to them.

Seeing that this prank was getting out of hand, Sonic jumped out from behind the Lincoln and shouted, "Hey, Shadow, you just got punked!"

Silver also came over to Shadow's car and said, "That's right, you've been severely punked! After what you did to my laptop, I thought it was time for some sweet revenge. How does it feel to have a taste of your own medicine, Shadow?"

Sonic saw that two more blood vessels had appeared on Shadow's forehead. He said nervously, "Uh, Silver, I think that now is the perfect time to leave. Don't you?"

Silver replied, "Yeah, I need to help you upload that video file from my phone." He had also seen the blood vessels that were starting to increase in number.

Suddenly, Sonic saw a taxi come down the street and hurriedly hailed it down. Silver and Sonic barely managed to shut the car door just as Shadow began to run after them.

Feeling disappointed that they had gotten away, Shadow consoled himself with only one thought: "Revenge is mine, and I shall have it."

To be continued


	2. Silver Gets Punked!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any other related characters, nor do I own Grand Theft Auto, World of Warcraft, or Runscape; they are property of their respective owners.

Author's Note: Hi ya'll! Thank you so much for all of your support! I will try to update as fast as possible and continue working hard to produce great stories. There will be a lot of different computer terms in this chapter, so I will try to explain them as best as I can. Please R & R!

Saturday Morning:

Shadow was still extremely pissed when he woke up the next morning. Not only had a 100,000 dollar car been ruined, his girlfriend had also broken up with him, all within a five minute period of time. "At least my car can be repainted at the repair shop," Shadow thought to himself, "but I'm not sure if I can get back together with Amy. From her tone of voice last night, she sounded like she never wanted to speak to me again." Shadow looked sadly at Amy's picture on his bedside table. "Maybe I _did _care too much about that car. I could have spent a nice quiet evening with Amy, but instead I chose to throw a fit. I am such an idiot."

Shadow was depressed for a good portion of the morning. All he could think about while he was eating breakfast was Amy, now his _ex_-girlfriend. He realized that he had to win Amy back somehow, but he wasn't sure that she would even give him a chance to apologize. Shadow also was planning his revenge against Silver, since it was his vindictiveness that had caused him this much grief in the first place. He had absolutely no idea that Sonic was behind this mess, that _he _had told Silver how his laptop had been destroyed.

"That's it!" Shadow suddenly thought to himself. "I know just how to extract revenge! I'm going to make that butthole's computer suffer! Now the question is how to hack into his laptop. I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing; Tails probably knows more about computer hacking and viruses than I could even begin to imagine.

Angry and seeking revenge for the damage done to his car, he decides to call Tails up at home. He picks up the phone at the second ring.

"Shadow, this is unexpected! You never call me for anything! How's it been lately?" Tails asked happily over the phone.

Shadow replied, "You have absolutely no idea what just happened to me yesterday."

"This has something to do with Silver and your car, right?" said Tails.

"Yeah," Shadow replied perplexedly, "How did you know?"

"I'm watching a video of you right now on the Internet throwing the biggest fit I've ever seen. It's freaking hilarious!" Tails said happily.

"**WHAT?! You mean to tell me that he **_**posted **_**that on the Internet?!" **Shadow shouted over the phone.

He said, "Geez, Shadow, calm down, man! I think I know why you called me today."

Shadow replied, "Oh, really? Do you think I called you just to chit-chat?"

He said, "No, I think you want my help to try and take revenge on Silver because he paid two kids to ruin your car."

Shadow was taken completely by surprise. "Tails, how do you know these things?"

At this point, Tails replied, "I'm just gifted; some people think I can read minds, others think that I have psychic powers. But, honestly, I just figured that you were really pissed off at Silver and you wanted to make his life a living nightmare. Come over to my house and I'll help you make Silver suffer."

"Wow, thanks for your help," said Shadow; he was very surprised that Tails would actually give a care about his need for revenge.

"Not a problem," replied Tails, "Meet me at one o'clock, okay?"

"Sure, do I need to bring my laptop?" Shadow asked.

"Nah, that won't be needed," said Tails, "it would take too long to load all of my hacking software onto your computer. See you at one."

Shadow hung up the phone and thought to himself, "I actually thought that Tails was just a geeky nerd, until I need him to hack into someone else's computer. Maybe he _is _useful for something other than playing _World of Warcraft _and _Runscape _all day long."

That Afternoon

Shadow rang the doorbell to Tails' house. He had arrived on time, one o'clock exactly. Tails opened the front door after about fifteen seconds. He looked happy as he ushered Shadow into his computer room, not far from the front door.

Shadow was overwhelmed by the amount of cutting edge technology that Tails could fit into such a small room. The walls of the computer room held several flat-screen monitors, each connected wirelessly to a mini super computer.

"Oh my God, Tails! Where did you get all of this computer crap?" Shadow asked, feeling slightly claustrophobic as he walked carefully over several different power strips.

"It's not crap," Tails said indignantly, "and I got all of these prototype computers from the university. They've asked me to help them design the next generation of computers for commercial use." He remembered the reason why he had invited Shadow to come over and asked, "So, what exactly do I need to do to help you get back at Silver?"

"Well," said Shadow sheepishly, "I was hoping that you could help me with that. I wanted you to screw up his computer to the point of no return."

"It can be done; I just need a few seconds to gain break through his firewall." said Tails as he started entering code.

"Hey, Tails, I just remembered that Silver has a web cam installed onto his laptop. Do you think you could take it over for me? I just needed to tell him something." Shadow asked.

"Sure, but I have to make sure that Silver is using his computer right now." Tails replied.

"Tails, why are you so willing to help me?" Shadow asked.

"Silver owes me 100 dollars from last Christmas. He had to buy Blaze a last minute present and he borrowed the money from me. Since then, he has never paid me back, and now it is time for me to get back my money." Tails said menacingly.

At that moment, Silver was shopping online; he was currently in a bidding war to try and buy the limited edition version of Grand Theft Auto IV. "Come on, you really don't want to buy that game, do you?" Silver was talking to the computer screen as he was about to spend over three hundred dollars on a video game. He was about to win the war, with only five seconds remaining to make a bid.

All of a sudden, his laptop started to make strange noises. Right before he could claim his prize, a window popped up on his screen, removing any chance of finishing his bid. He saw that it was a live video feed of Shadow and Tails; they had taken over his web cam!

"Hi, Silver, remember me?" Shadow said with a dark tone in his voice.

"Shadow?" said Silver confusedly, "What in God's name are you doing on my web cam?"

"I'm just calling to remind you that not only are you going to pay for my car to get repainted, you're also going to pay back any money you owe Tails." Shadow said flatly.

"Tails, I don't owe you any money! I already paid you back!" Silver said over the webcam.

"No, you didn't; I'm missing 100 dollars, and now I want it back." Tails said flatly.

"Tails, stop lying," said Silver angrily.

"**I'm not lying!"** Tails protested.

"Don't backtalk me, Tails!" Silver yelled over the microphone.

"Okay, I won't backtalk you. I'll just send you a couple of viruses."

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!!" Silver shouted.

It was too late; the destruction to Silver's laptop's mainframe was too severe. Tails had designed viruses that were literally causing Silver's laptop to short circuit. With smoke starting to come out of the laptop, Silver cried, "NO!! NOT THIS AGAIN!!" at the top of his lungs.

Feeling vindicated, Shadow thanked Tails for all of his hard work. He left Tails' house, already making plans to try and win Amy all over again.


	3. Forgiveness and Vindication

Disclaimer: Although the original concept for this story is mine, Sonic and all related characters are property of Sega.

Author's Note: Hi ya'll! I'm trying to finish up this story as fast as I can so that I can focus my attention on "The Sonic X Files." **Be warned:** **Sally bashing will take place** in this chapter. Please R & R. Enjoy! :)

Sunday Morning

Shadow was starting to feel guilty about going to such extremes to take revenge out on Silver. Did he _really _need Tails to hack into Silver's computer and cause it to self-destruct? Well, Silver _had _almost ruined a 100,000 dollar car; although Shadow shouldn't have used the laptop as target practice in the very beginning, spraying a Ferrari with blue paint was _almost _beyond the point of no return.

But Shadow still had one question that nagged him ever since Friday: who was _really _behind this prank? Despite the damage to his car, he knew that Silver did not have the willpower to pull off a successful prank. The only other person that Shadow knew who would not only have the ability to pull off this prank, but also the sheer lack of better things to do was none other than Sonic the Hedgehog. But by no means was Shadow going to falsely accuse someone of ruining his car. So, the only way to find out who was the real culprit was to call Silver and try to undo the damage of the previous evening.

He pulled out his phone and called Silver on speed dial. Silver picked up after the second ring.

"Shadow, what do you want? You already ruined a brand new computer. What are you going to do, ruin my cell phone too?" asked Silver angrily.

"Silver, I'm really sorry about your computer. I know I shouldn't have used your computer as target practice, but you shouldn't have used my car as a blank canvas." Shadow was starting to get mad; why does Silver _always _have to make things so complicated?

Silver said, "Hey, I didn't just decide to spray paint your car out-of-the-blue. Sonic was the one who told me what happened to my laptop. If you really wanted to take revenge out on someone, your target should have been Sonic."

"You're the one who sprayed my car, though," said Shadow.

"Even so, you know that even _Sonic _doesn't have the mental capacity to think up of a prank of this magnitude. That stupid witch Sally does all of the thinking for him," replied Silver.

"You're kidding me," Shadow said, very shocked, "I thought he dumped her several months ago."

"Well," replied Silver, "from what I have heard, they're still going out on dates. She's staying at his house while her house is being renovated."

Shadow thought for a moment about this surprising revelation that Silver had just told him. "That's it!" he suddenly said out loud.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Silver asked.

"Silver, you've just given me an idea about how I can win back Amy!" Shadow said excitedly.

"Not that I have any room to judge," said Silver, "but from the way she dumped you on Friday, I highly doubt that Amy is ready to take you back just yet."

Shadow said, "Silver, let me make it up to you. If you wouldn't mind helping me, we're going to punk Sonic today. He's caused enough lives to be ruined in two days, and he needs to be stopped."

"Okay, but what exactly do you have in mind?" Silver asked.

"Now's not the time to be ask questions," Shadow said flippantly, "I just need you to run over to the hardware store; pick up as much super glue and nails as you can. I need you to also pick up two hammers. While you're at it, call up Tails and ask him to come over to help."

"Alright, but why do we need Tails' help, let alone nails and super glue?" Silver asked.

"Oh, you'll see. Woe be unto Sonic, for he has crossed the line with me." Shadow said with a dark, evil tone in his voice.

"Shadow, are you okay?" Silver asked nervously.

"Oh, yes, I am _very _okay," Shadow replied with the same dark tone in his voice.

"Fine, whatever you say. I'll talk to you later." Silver said and hung up the phone.

After talking to Silver, Shadow decides to call up Amy, hoping that she wouldn't immediately hang up the phone. She picked up the phone after the third ring.

"Shadow, I told you once, and I thought I wouldn't have to tell you again, I don't want to speak to you." Amy said angrily.

"Amy, please, just give me a chance to explain myself," Shadow pleaded.

"Sorry, no second chances," Amy said flatly.

She was about to hang up the phone when Shadow shouted over the phone, **"Sonic was the one who wanted to spray my car, not those kids!!"**

Amy sighed, and put the phone to her ear, "Shadow, what in God's name are you talking about?"

"It's true! Sonic gave Silver the idea the idea to spray paint my car, and then he turned around and paid those kids. If I'm right, Sally was most likely behind all of this from the very beginning," said Shadow.

"That doesn't make up for the fact that you screamed at those kids," said Amy defiantly.

"If I had known that in the beginning, I would have handled myself in a better way on Friday night. I'm really sorry, Amy; please give our relationship a second chance. Please?" pleaded Shadow.

"Okay, Shadow, we can still have our relationship. Besides, I missed talking to you." Amy said.

"I missed you too, Amy, and now vengeance can be taken out on Sonic for causing this nightmare in the first place." Shadow said with determination in his voice.

"What exactly do you plan on doing?" Amy asked curiously.

"Well, I'm not going to tell you; I'm going to get this on video and post it on the Internet," the black hedgehog said mysteriously.

"Can't you please give me one hint?" Amy asked again.

"Let's just say that it involves all of the furniture in Sonic's house, along with a bunch of super glue and nails." Shadow replied.

"No! You don't mean to tell me that…"

"Oh yes, that's exactly what I plan on doing," the black hedgehog replied.

"This sounds really exciting!" Amy said gleefully, "Can I help?"

"Sure, but I don't think you would like it that much," he replied.

"What exactly would I have to do?" she asked.

"Well, to make sure that Sally doesn't get in the way, you're going to distract her by taking her out shopping at the mall; Tails is going to take Sonic to see a movie." Shadow replied.

"**YOU MEAN WHAT?!" **shouted Amy over the telephone, **"there is no way in God's good green Earth that I would **_**ever **_**take that ugly slut out shopping with me!!"**

"Amy, please, don't you want Sonic and Sally's life to be miserable?" Shadow asked.

"Well, I'm not going to say that I wouldn't enjoy it." Amy replied in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

Shadow said, "Please help me out, Amy. I'm not asking for much."

"Alright, I'm going over to Sonic's," Amy said wearily; she was not looking forward to taking Sally to the mall.

"Thank you so much Amy! I'll make sure that the both of them suffer!" Shadow said with excitement in his voice.

As Amy hailed down a taxi, she started to think about places where she could take Sally. Sally would only go shopping in stores such as Hollister and Abercrombie, places that always made Amy feel uncomfortable. Besides, she absolutely hated their clothing. "Well," the pink hedgehog thought sadly to herself, "this is going to be a _very _long day."


	4. Shoes

Disclaimer: Although the original concept for this story is mine, Sonic and all other related characters are property of their respective owners. The song "Shoes," is property of Liam Kyle Sullivan.

Author's Note: Hi ya'll! :) I'm going through writer's block right now; I'm not exactly sure if I want to continue with The Sonic X Files. I will take any and all suggestions; please just send me a message. I know how I want to finish this story, however. **Warning: Sally bashing does take place **in this story. If you are a Sally fan, you have been warned. Anyway, please R & R! Enjoy!

Sunday Afternoon

As the taxi pulled up into Sonic's driveway, Amy was already beginning to dread the remainder of the day. She stepped out of the taxi and paid the cab driver his due. She asked the cab driver to stay in the driveway for a few minutes while she went to pick up Sally. She began to wonder if Sally was at the house, "God, I hope that ugly slut isn't at home," she thought to herself, "I want to help Shadow, but it would give me an excuse to be away from her."

The pink hedgehog observed the scene around her, and she soon wondered how Sally could even _think _about sacrificing any of her luxuries, let alone actually settle for less than absolute perfection. Although Sonic didn't live in a decrepit environment, he certainly didn't live in an extravagant mansion. The house was relatively small at 1800 square feet with a small front and back yard. With two bedrooms and two bathrooms, a decent sized kitchen and living area, the house wasn't exactly noteworthy. She rang the doorbell, and Sally answered the door after a few moments. She was chewing gum and blowing obnoxious bubbles.

"What do _you _want?" she asked snidely, "I thought I told you to stay away from Sonic!"

Amy could see the large quantity of gum in Sally's mouth; Sally could be so disgusting when she was chewing food.

"Look, Sally, I have another boyfriend, so you have absolutely _nothing _to worry about," Amy replied wearily; she had lost count of how many times she had to explain that she was no longer infatuated with Sonic. "I'd heard that you were staying with Sonic while you had your house renovated. I came over to ask if you wanted to go to the mall with me."

"Why would I want to go shopping with someone like _you_?" Sally obviously thought that she was superior to Amy.

"I just wanted to hang out with you, as a friend," the pink hedgehog replied. She then thought to herself, "Why, are you such a mean person that you can't even be decent to people? I can't understand how Sonic could stand you for even five minutes, let alone be his girlfriend."

"_Fine,_ I'll go with you, but only to stores that _I _like. Is that understood?" She demanded, annoyingly chewing her gum.

"Alright, I understand." Amy replied wearily; she soon realized that not only was Sally obnoxious, but that she was also an obsessive control freak. Only one thought could console her 

at this stage in her life, "If Shadow doesn't punk Sonic, I swear to God I will make his life a living hell for making me babysit this stupid waste of brain cells."

What Amy didn't realize was that Shadow was hiding behind one of the flowering shrubs on Sonic's porch. With plenty of nails and super glue, he sneaked into the blue hedgehog's house right when Sally closed the door. Because he knew that Amy couldn't watch Sally forever and that Sonic and Tails' movie would be over soon, he decided to act quickly.

"This is going to get _very _interesting." Shadow thought to himself. He glanced at one of the end tables next to a green couch. Easily hoisting up the table, he quickly hammered the table leg into the side of the wall. After the end table was secure, he decided to nail and super glue random objects in different places on the walls and the ceiling. He saved the couch for last in order to use it as a make-shift ladder.

Shadow then proceeded to nail all pieces of furniture to different corners of the wall and ceiling. He wanted the new furniture arrangement to look like something out of a Salvador Dali painting. He would randomly place different items into different rooms. He took Sonic's bed and nailed it into the ceiling of the garage. Shadow unhooked the washer and dryer, nailing the appliances into the bathroom floor.

The only item in Sonic's house that caused the ebony hedgehog the most trouble was the fishbowl in the kitchen. Obviously, he couldn't hammer a nail into the glass bowl, and he couldn't reach any of the tables that he had super glued to serve as a resting place. Choosing to over look this difficulty, he cut some glass out of the kitchen window that was just large enough to cover the fishbowl. Having super glued the new glass layer to the top of the rim, Shadow glued the base of the bowl onto the side of the kitchen wall.

Meanwhile, while Shadow was busy ruining everything in Sonic's house, the taxi dropped Amy and Sally off in front of the Dillard's.

"Alright, Sally, where do you want to start?" Amy asked, already feeling uneasy about where Sally might drag her.

"I'm going to go get what I want; you don't have to go if you don't want to." Sally said flippantly.

"Sally," the pink hedgehog said, feeling like she was talking to a three year old child, "I didn't ask _what _you wanted. I asked you _where _did you want to start."

Suddenly, out of the blue, the song "Shoes," starts to play as Sally drags Amy by the arm into the Dillard's, straight into the shoe department. As she pressed her face against the glass of the shoe display, Sally started to sing:

_Shoes.  
Shoes.  
Shoes.  
Oh my God.  
Shoes.  
Let's get some shoes.  
_

_Let's get some shoes.  
Let's get some shoes.  
Let's get some shoes.  
Shoes.  
Shoes.  
Shoes.  
Oh, my God, shoes.  
Shoes.  
These shoes rule.  
These shoes suck.  
These shoes rule.  
These shoes suck!  
Shoes.  
Shoes.  
Shoes.  
Oh, my God, shoes._

"**AMY!! Those shoes look so cute on you! Let's get them NOW!!" **Sally shouted at the top of her lungs, still dragging poor Amy by the arm.

"**OW**!! That hurt!! God, I didn't think you'd turn into some kind of shoe-obsessed maniac." Amy said while being dragged into Macy's.

Sally picked up at least a dozen boxes of shoes of different styles, sizes, and colors. High-heels, skate shoes, flip-flops, any shoe imaginable. As she dropped the boxes of shoes in front of the man at the check-out line, he made a terrible mistake. He questioned the number of shoes Sally was about to buy.

_I think you have too many shoes.  
Shut up!  
Stupid boy.  
Stupid boy._

"**Sally! Get a hold of yourself! You just hurt that poor man!" **Amy cried out after Sally stepped on his face.

"Yeah, and I am supposed care because…?" Sally said without any thought.

"**That's it! I've had it with you and your shoes! We're going home NOW!!" **Amy yelled at Sally, now taking her turn to drag someone by the arm. She hailed down another taxi and asked him to drive them back to Sally's house. They arrived just in time to see Sonic come back from a movie with Tails. As Sonic unlocked the door for Sally, they were in for the shock of their lives.

"OH DEAR GOD!! LOOK AT THIS!!" Sonic and Sally screamed at the same time.

"My couch!!" Sonic shouted.

"My coffee table!!" Sally screamed.

"I see ya'll like my furniture arrangement," Shadow said, popping out from one of the rooms.

"SHADOW!! I swear to God that you are going to suffer for this!!" Sonic growled furiously.

"Actually, I'm the least of your concerns. You should be more worried about keeping your doors locked." Shadow said with a wide smirk on his face.

While everyone in the room except Sonic and Sally were laughing their heads off, Sonic added, "One day, you'll regret this low move. Now GET OUT!!"

In the end, almost everything turned out great for all of the people involved. Shadow and Amy were once again a happy couple, while Tails and Silver went about their own lives. After Shadow bought himself a brand new Ferrari, Sonic decided to seek out revenge by ruining the ebony hedgehog's car for a second time. Shadow decides to take revenge, and the destructive cycle begins once more.

**The End**


End file.
